Traffic control bollards and couplings extending between adjacent bollards are generally known. Conventional bollards have been statically affixed to the ground and have been mounted to devices that deploy bollards onto and retract bollards into, for example, streets and sidewalks. Conventional bollards have been formed of a wide variety of materials such as concrete, metal, composite materials and plastics.
Conventional bollard couplings have been permanently affixed to one or more bollards, as by embedding the coupling in concrete at the time of forming the bollard, or by bolting, welding or otherwise bonding the coupling to the bollard. Other conventional bollard couplings comprise a chain, one end of which is fastened with a padlock to a loop extending outwardly of a bollard. Removing the padlock allows the chain to drop to the ground and traffic to pass by.
Such conventional bollards and traffic control devices do not define secure and reconfigurable boundaries with means for providing secure storage of couplings.